jtkfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff the Killer: Return of The Living Nightmare
I’m not sure how long it’s been since I’ve documented my experience with the notorious Jeff the Killer, but it feels like ages. But I saw him again recently. I will remember this encounter the best I can and let whoever that has bothered to keep following these documentations know about this encounter. It was the morning of the 29th of August; I was relaxing on the local beach. I was trying to forget all the nightmares I was having about Jeff, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought about if I could trust Jane. I didn’t want to think I couldn’t trust Jane. She was such a nice girl, not one I shouldn’t be able to doubt. Just as I was getting back to my relaxation, I got a call from Jane. Jane and I then started to talk. Here was a part of the conversation I could remember: Jane: *stutters* Can you trust me, Callum? ''Me (Callum): *long silence* '' ''Jane: *starting to get angry* Well, do you? Me (Callum): *quickly* Yes, Jane. I can trust anyone as beautiful as you. Jane: *flattered* Awww. Thanks sweetie. '' ''Me (Callum): No problem, Janie. '' Jane: When you get back, I’ve got a surprise for you.'' Me (Callum): I’m on my way, Janie '' ''*Jane ends the call* I then got up on my feet and started walking to Jane’s home. I just wondered what surprise Jane had for me. Was it a gift or was it something else? Whilst I was walking, I remembered that I had a bit of money, so I bought a cheap pair of headphones and plugged them into my HTC Wildfire smartphone. I flicked through my music library until I found, and played, ‘All I Ever Wanted’ by Swedish music artist Basshunter. It took me ten minutes to get to Jane’s home after my small pause. When I got to Jane’s place, I slowly opened the door as walked in. Nothing happened; I started walking normally. It was when I walked into Jane’s bedroom when Jane jumped into my arms and kissed me several times. “Jane” I blushed. “What is it?” Jane asked. “Your eyes look…normal” I answered. “So?” she asked. “You look even more beautiful” I replied. Jane blushed. “Thanks baby” she said. Then she kissed me again. “No problem, beautiful” I said to Jane as I blushed a deep red. I then kissed her. I honestly forgot what happened after I said that phase, but the next morning; I woke up with Jane hugging me in bed. Jane would normally do this, but this time, I looked over the side of the bed and saw mine and Jane’s clothes scattered across the floor. I then blushed a very deep shade of red and freaked out a little because I had no idea what Janie and I did. Jane then woke up and looked at me with her green eyes, smiling. “Wow Callum” she yawned, “Last night was great!” “W-what do mean, Janie?” I stuttered, trying hard to hide my blush. “You don’t remember?” Jane sighed. “We had sex last night, if you wanna know the truth Callum” My heart started racing, “Janie, we’re not married or even dating yet and I might’ve gotten you pregnant” I said quickly. Jane giggled. “Don’t worry Cal, it was great fun anyway” she said whilst she was blushing a bright red. I ruffled my hand in Jane’s raven black hair and chuckled and Janie giggled jeff felt jeloues that jane is with another person * About six minutes later, Jane and I got our clothes back on and Jane put her black contact lenses back in. Jane and I then went for a walk in the woods. After ten minutes of walking, Jane asked me a question which I didn’t know whether I wanted to hear it or didn’t want to hear it. “Can you please tell Mr.Angry dog that I am Me would like to speak with him" Jane passionately asked, “I will” My heart began to thump very loudly and I began to sweat, “Y-yes Jane, I do love you” I stuttered. Jane then got very close to me and pressed her lips softly on to mine whilst she placed her slim hand on my cheek. After Jane kissed me, I instantly started to hold her in my arms and made out with her. Janie giggled, “Stop! It tickles!” she said cheerfully. I then started to hold Jane’s arse, still making out with her. Jane then pushed me away, “N-no” she mumbled, “Once is enough for one day” I then got close to her again, “What’s the matter, Jane?” I asked curiously. “I-I think someone’s watching us, Cal” Jane stuttered. Just then, Jane and I heard the combined sounds of twigs snapping and leaves rustling, as if someone else was running in the woods. “Alright, you little punk!” I yelled, “Show yourself” I got no reply. I also noticed that Janie was starting to get scared; she always showed this by gripping on to my hand tightly. “I wanna go home” Jane started to sob. I gripped Jane’s hand back and nodded in reply to her request. Jane and I then started to walk back to outside of the forest. The look of fear on Jane’s face was starting to slowly increase with every step me and her took. “Hey shitheads!” Jane and I heard a male voice behind us. “Did you miss me?”. Me and Jane then began to hear psychotic laughter coming from behind us. We then turned around to, yet again, come face to face with Jeff. Honestly? If Jeff wanted me and Jane dead so much, why didn’t he kill us both the first time we met him? I took a step closer to him. “Why the fuck did it take you so long to catch up with me and Jane?” I mocked him as I asked him this. If he was trying to be a threatening serial killer, he wasn’t very good at doing that. “Why are you so bothered about that black eyed whore anyway?” Jeff laughed. How dare that asshole say that about Jane. I formed a fist with my hand. “LISTEN HERE, YOU BURNT-UP CUNT!” I yelled at him with rage. “DON’T YOU EVEN TRY BRING JANE INTO THIS!” Jeff chuckled as he drew out a knife. “Or what?” he taunted. I then ran towards Jeff and attempted to punch him the stomach, but he slashed my wrist. I screamed in pain “YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I cried as I plunged my foot into his stomach. Jeff fell to the ground, gripping his stomach. I had no remorse for that sorry bastard. I walked over to Jeff and began to violently kick him in his side. After I felt like I’d done enough of showing him that he was NOT threatening, I walked back over to Jane. “Let’s go home” I said to her, not looking back at Jeff’s beaten and bruised body. I then held Jane in my arms, attempting to shield her from any danger. Just as me and Jane were nearing the forest exit, we heard leaves rustling and twigs snapping at a fast pace. I then nearly burst out in tears when I heard Jane scream in agony. I knew something was definitely wrong when I saw a butcher knife pieced inside Jane’s back and that blood was leaking from the wound very slowly. “JANE!” I screamed as I held her body in my arms. I then looked behind me to catch glimpse of Jeff running off into the thick woodland that surrounded us. I then looked back at Jane; tears were streaming down her face as were mine. I placed my hand on her cheek. “J-Jane” I sobbed. “I’m so sorry” A smile broke across Jane’s once saddened face. “It’s okay” she told me in reply. “I’m gonna get an ambulance” I told her shortly before I laid Jane to rest and ran over to a nearby payphone. I dialled emergency services. It took them roughly half a second to pick up. “Hello. What is your emergency?” the woman on the receiving line asked me. I was still weeping. “My name is Callum Bagshaw and my friend, Jane Arkensaw, just had a kitchen knife thrown in her back. She’s losing blood fast” I frantically told them over my sobbing. “What is your current destination?” the woman asked. “The forest near Nicholson Avenue” I replied. “I’m sending an ambulance right away, Mr Bagshaw” the woman assured me. “Okay” I sniffed before ending the call. I then ran back over to Jane and sat by her on the log that I’d put her on. “They’re sending an ambulance” I told Jane slowly as I began to hold her. Jane began to cry as I held her. “Thank you, Cal” she sobbed. ”I love you” “I love you too” I told Jane as tears raced down my face. * When me and Jane arrived at the hospital, they called the police over to ask me questions about the incident. “Okay, sir” the officer began. “Do you have any idea who the individual who attacked the young woman you was?” He was ready with a pencil and pad. He was going to draw exactly what I told him. I decided to cut to the chase. “It was Jeff the Killer, officer” I told him. The officer face palmed. “Do you think this is a joke?” he sighed. “A young woman nearly DIED today and you’re linking it to someone who DOESN’T even exist?” “I’m not joking around” I yelled. “That bastard nearly murdered the girl I love and you’re gonna deny the truth?” “Do I need to restrain you, sir?” the denying officer furiously asked me. I was speechless and wanted to punch the officer straight in his fucking face. First that useless waste of sperm calls me a lair; and then he threatens me? And he called himself a law enforcer? What a joke. “If I was there, I’m not lying” I told the useless cunt. “Fine then, I’ll write this all down in my report.” the officer sighed. A nurse with blonde hair then touched my shoulder. I turned to face her. “Yes?” I asked nervously. “Miss Arkensaw is okay” she cheerfully told me. “Luckily, the knife didn’t fracture any vital bones or impale any organs” Tears of happiness welled up in my hazel brown eyes. “Thank you” I hugged the nurse tightly. “She won’t even need a wheelchair” the nurse added. “That’s even better” I said as I unwrapped my arms from around the nurse’s white coat. “Can I see her?” “Sure, why not?” the nurse replied as she started to walk me to Jane’s room. It took about six minutes to get there. When I got inside, I noticed that Jane’s chest was wrapped in a large bandage. “Hey baby” Jane smiled at me. She was obviously happy to see me. I ran over to her bedside. “Hey” I said back. I held her hand tightly. “I’m so glad that you’re okay” Jane gripped my hand tighter. “We’re gonna get that burnt up son of a bitch if it’s the last thing we do” Jane told me with tears running down her face. I gripped Jane’s hand tighter than I’d ever done in the months I’d known her. “I know we will, Jane” I told her with tears starting to stream done my face. “That bastard will pay for what he did to you”. I then kissed her on the lips for, to her, seemed like forever. “I’ll be getting discharged in a few minutes” Jane told me with a smile. I started to stray away from Jane and started nearing the door. “I’ll wait outside” I said politely. Jane nodded her head and I then walked out of the room. I then knew from that moment that I would have my revenge on Jeff someday; but how? The police were no help at all and I was in no position to hire a hitman. What could I do? I could kill him myself, but then I’d be a fugitive. I was mentally stuck. About ten minutes later, Jane came out of her room smiling. I smiled back at Jane. She then came running towards me with her arms stretched out. She then wrapped her slim arms around me. “Callum” Jane sighed with passion. “I love you so much” I blushed at the very moment she said those words. “I…Il-love you too, Janie” I stuttered. Jane then pressed her lips onto mine. Me / and Jane’s kiss lasted a whole five minutes from what I remembered until we walked back home. That night, I couldn’t stop thinking about what if Jeff had killed Jane. I didn’t want to think about it; but I had no choice. That bastard Jeff was going to pay the price and I’ll be the last person he will ever see. Written by RANDOM.EXE.AVI HOLD UP MA NIZZLE YOU SAYIN DIS MUDA TRUKA GOT IN TO THE BONE ZONE WITH A BURNT UP CHICK DAYYYYYMMMMM DAS NASTY BLEH! Category:Jeff Category:Jane Category:Jane the Killer Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Encounter